As integrated circuits development increasingly, functions of the integrated circuits become more and more complex, and elements mounted on the electronic module are increased significantly. Meanwhile, requirement of size for the integrated electronic module becomes much strict, and compact and lightweight integrated circuit products have been a trend. Nowadays, influence of environmental electromagnetic noise on the compact and light integrated circuit products has been considered in the industry.
To prevent the electronic components integrated on the electronic module from being affected by the environmental magnetic noise, in some electronic module, a metal block or metal shell is covered on the electronic component. For example, after the electronic components are mounted on the circuit board and during the encapsulation process, a metal block or metal shell is covered on the surface of the electronic component. However, such a configuration of the metal block or metal shell is quite rough, and the bulk is large, which increases the thickness of the product consequentially, thereby departing from the lightweight requirement for the products.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved and lightweight electronic component package, so as to shield the environmental electromagnetic noise to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.